


《分化了怎么办》

by Dinosaur023



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur023/pseuds/Dinosaur023
Kudos: 38





	《分化了怎么办》

正好赶在休假中，罗娜被呼唤回了家，巧克力球因为行程也去了127宿舍，宿舍里就剩三口人。  
休假第二天忙内赶巧就完成了分化，宿舍里有个A的帮忙指导，没有什么波折就度过了，看着给弟弟忙上忙下的人，欣慰之余黄仁俊突然意识到自己的分化迟迟未来。

"通常alpha在15至16岁就已经觉醒，beta和omega稍迟但普遍在18之前也会觉醒，不同的是omega初次觉醒往往会伴随着首次结合热，俗称发情期，情况特殊者请及时就医咨询。结合热期间没有伴侣的omega需要自行准备阻隔剂与抑制剂，也可拨打求助热线或到志愿站寻找正规合格的alpha义工进行帮助…"  
黄仁俊坐在沙发上看着公司分发的ABO生理常识手册发呆，自己性格要强，早些年觉得一定会分化成厉害的alpha，结果等着等着自己不长高了，反倒是身边那个在自己面前又软又娇的黏人精早早就分化成了A，非常不可思议。  
现在觉得beta也不错，除了对信息素味道迟钝，别的都十分省事，公司对艺人的管理很严格，O的发情期几乎都是依靠抑制剂度过的，找义工是想都别想。  
在这点上光是阻隔贴抑制剂就能省不少费用，虽然这种东西在公司也可以领取，可用起来总归是麻烦。

手指头不自觉的把那两页omega的注意事项翻了又翻，觉得自己总不会是个身娇体软的omega，O的数量相对较少，队里已经有两个了，自己再分化成omega的几率太小。  
正想着，就感受到沙发旁边的凹陷了下去，黄仁俊回过神扭头看了看，李帝努瘫成一片，默不作声的盯着自己，眼神充满了侵略性。  
其实因为李帝努刚刚疏导了刚分化的幼A，放松下来之后难免不稳，空气里溢散着不少alpha的信息素，气势也未收回。  
梦队大哥察觉不到自己几乎被alpha的信息素包住了，只是难得的有些不自在，将视线放回册子，随便找了个话题，"我们志晟怎么样了？"

李帝努很少不接这个仁的话，但昨晚陪着信息素暴动的弟弟熬了一宿，这会已经没什么精神了，只是垂下眼眉玩仁俊衣袖上的扣子。  
空气有些安静，过了会李帝努才疲倦的开口，声音低低的，"刚终于消停了，昨晚还没控制住砸了个杯子，他基因强刺激大，我差点没拦住，放他自己在估计墙皮都能扒下来一块。"要不是怕吵到你睡觉，这小子得被我揍一顿，这话是不能说，虽然看起来不显，实际最心疼这个弟弟的就是仁俊。  
黄仁俊听的有些想笑，"这么厉害啊，辛苦你们俩了，赶紧去睡吧，下午姨母来了我让她做点好的。"

说完顺手拍了拍回话的乖弟弟想要站起来，左边衣袖就被加大力气拽住了，黄仁俊闭上眼睛忍住了叹气，把衣袖抽回。  
"我给你随便做点吃的，吃了就去休息吧。"大哥很有大哥样，捋着袖子走向厨房，还没进门呢就感觉后边啪嗒啪嗒的跟上来了一个，黄仁俊头也不回的警告，"李帝努，回去坐着！"  
啪嗒啪嗒的拖鞋声停了，不情不愿的挪着离远，出来拿零食的朴星看着吃瘪的爹，幸灾乐祸的笑出声，李帝努也没理这个小没良心的，趴在地毯上哼哧哼哧的不开心。

不管情愿与否，年轻的alpha在长时间的释放信息素后，常常会出现短暂的心理缺失感，下意识的寻求安慰，具体表现为黏人，情绪敏感等，只是接受了生理知识教育之后长时间的未分化让黄仁俊同学完全忘却了这种考点，但李帝努黏人也并不是一天两天，这种行为并不异常。  
李帝努:委屈。  
  
朴星嘲笑完，溜溜达达绕开在地上努力蛙泳发泄不满的哥哥，慢悠悠的走进了厨房，"哥，我来帮忙吧？"  
态度很好语气很乖，黄仁俊一向很吃这套，"不用，别捣乱，你去坐着吧，弄完我拿出去。"  
对话声隐隐传到客厅，李帝努蛙泳的姿势突然僵住了，埋着头又开始哼哧哼哧。  
  
做完饭黄仁俊回到沙发上又把那本知识手册捏起来重新开始翻，重新陷入自己的小世界，不管是什么都好，快点分化吧。  
自己一个人没待多久，边上又坐了人，这俩不好好待在饭厅，捧着碗非要坐到沙发上来吃，黄仁俊再次感受到了不自在，又说不上来哪里不自在，只能由着他们去了。  
旁边的人吃着饭还分出心思，看他拿着手册，李帝努咽了一口，发问，"仁俊想分化成什么？alpha吗？"  
没等黄仁俊回答，朴星鼓着腮帮子接话了，"不是不是不是，哥会分化成omega吧。"  
李帝努点点头，"我也希望仁俊分化成omega，不知道信息素是什么味道，会很香吧。"  
"呀，难道不是我的想法最重要吗？"被讨论的人忍无可忍，啪的盖上册子，回头轮流怒瞪这两个自说自话的傻子。

"生气都这么漂亮的话，难道不是omega吗？"李帝努很不怕死的又跟了句，换来腿上狠狠的一巴掌，朴志晟看着眼色没敢说话，缩着脖子看爹妈斗嘴，配着饭吃的津津有味。  
可惜李诺逗仁一向见好就收，话锋一转开始哄人，"好好，你的想法最重要，那仁俊尼想分化成什么？"  
阿俊在爆发边缘被成功转移注意力，摸着下巴开始思考起来，"如果是alpha肯定最好，但是现在的话，觉得beta也不错。"  
朴星疑惑，"哥就那么不喜欢omega吗？"  
"也不是不喜欢，但是很麻烦啊，还有发情期，总是要打抑制剂。"  
李诺:"我可以帮你标记啊！"  
朴星:"对，一点都不麻烦。"  
黄糕恼羞成怒，"胡说什么呢，怎么饭都堵不上你们的嘴？吃饭！"说完站起来怒气冲冲的回了房间，关门的声音震耳欲聋，剩下爷俩捧着碗面面相觑。  
  
  
作为大哥，是有管教队里小孩的义务的，所以朴星也在宿舍里被闷了两天学习怎么收敛信息素。  
直到今天在饭桌上提出要去找自己的亲故玩的时候，黄仁俊还是犹豫了一下，抬眼看了看李帝努，因为自己闻不到，无法判断。  
李诺接收到眼神询问，接了话，"去吧，把阻隔剂喷好，不要乱用信息素，辰乐也分化没多久，不能刺激的。"  
朴星得了指令，又扭头看着最大的哥，眼睛亮晶晶的，黄仁俊也点点头，看着小孩瞬间雀跃起来，想来实在是闷的难受了。  
  
吃完饭，忙内偷摸戴上口罩背着个包就要走，看样子是打算夜不归宿，被李帝努看见揪住又是好一顿说，耳提面命的强调AO有别，你俩纯不纯结都不准同一间房睡，也不准欺负辰乐不然老子揍你…  
朴志晟好大一只依旧被他哥用信息素压制着，头点的勤快，看着老老实实，不知到底听进去多少，好不容易被放开，撒欢的就跑出去了。  
  
从房间里走出来的黄仁俊正好看到李帝努站在玄关叹气，有点好奇，"出去了？"  
李帝努点点头，走过来把头搁在肩膀上，像个大型挂件，黄仁俊熟练的拍开他，"别闹，你脑袋太重了。"  
径直去斟了杯水，回头对委屈巴巴的萨摩耶说:"对了，刚刚kkt上渽民找我玩游戏，你去陪他吧，我困了，洗个澡去。"  
听完萨摩耶很不开心哦了一声，但还是听话的耷拉着耳朵委屈巴巴的进了房间，过了一会又出来了，看到客厅里坐着喝水的黄仁俊，过去贴着人坐下就开始撒娇，"仁俊啊仁俊啊，一起玩吧，你之前不是也答应了和我一起的吗？"  
黄仁俊对于李诺的无意识撒娇已经十分免疫，努力的把快要埋到怀里的脑袋推开自己站了起来，冷酷道:"没有答应，起来，我要洗澡去了。"

李诺很不死心的继续追问，"那洗完之后一起玩吧？仁俊啊仁俊啊，要不一起洗吧…"  
话还没说完黄仁俊就啪的关上了浴室门，声音很大且无情。  
  
美滋滋的把自己泡进热水里，黄仁俊满足的眯起眼睛，小声的哼着歌，泡了会发现自己有点晕，赶紧起来擦干，边穿衣服边嘀咕，感觉也没泡多久，怎么就缺氧了。  
站在浴室门口，阿糕探了个头看着客厅里那个抱着手柄疯狂操作的网瘾少年，趁他没注意之前进了房间，避免像上次那样被缠住之后玩游戏到半夜困的要死，还被哄着不让走，最后实在撑不住才被抱回房，十分丢脸。  
阿黄反锁了门，躺在床上愉快的玩着手机，轻微的眩晕感和困意一块袭来，没多会就睡着了。  
  
醒来的时候已经是不对劲了，呼出的气体都是烫意，嗅觉仿佛灵敏了百倍，一股清甜的果茶香弥漫在空气中，从未出现过但直觉告诉黄仁俊，这是自己信息素的味道。  
空气中还有其他陌生的信息素气味，属于谁的暂时无从得知，因为当事人脑子正乱成一团，浑身燥热，睁开眼视线也模糊不清，尾椎有隐隐的痒意以及下腹蔓延着酸胀感使得自己难受，难以启齿的地方正缓缓流出体液，渗湿了薄薄的裤子，这是初次分化的omega在为发情期的结合做准备。  
神经被无限的放大，哪怕是衣物轻微的摩擦都能让这个刚分化的男孩子发抖的喘息出声。  
  
黄仁俊茫然的从床上爬起来，觉得自己要寻求一下帮助，刚站到地上就腿软的跌到地毯上，带倒了旁边的小桌子，发出巨大的声响。  
挣扎着站起来，外面的人似乎也察觉到了动静，门被敲响了，李帝努的声音透过厚木板传了进来，"仁俊啊，怎么了？"  
光是alpha的一句话，身体就仿佛被电了一样。黄仁俊咬着牙忽视自己敏感的触觉，挪到了门边，想要打开门锁的时候突然脑子里反应过来自己在手册上看到的注意事项。  
"因在发情期间alpha的信息素对omega有绝对的压制，故而不希望被标记的omega须得与alpha保持一定的距离，最好是隔离空间，待注射抑制剂后结合热褪去，方能进行接触。"  
自己这样…大概就是分化成omega了吧，黄仁俊握着门把有些晃神，o的发情期都这么难受吗，辰乐是怎么度过的？出去怎么面对alpha，要不要开门？  
哪怕潮热，也没能止住自己胡思乱想，但黄仁俊感受不到，因为发情，自己的信息素随着体温升高，透过皮肤迅速的释放，房间里很快充满了甜蜜微涩的果茶香，从门缝向外扩散。  
外面安静了一瞬，接着是急促了许多的敲门声，李帝努提高了点音量，"仁俊你是不是分化了？我闻到信息素的味道了，快开门，你现在不能自己待着。"  
但是也不能和你待着…  
黄仁俊咬着唇，汗从两颊边滴落，脑子被情欲折磨得有点迟钝，omega的劣根性冒出来，被刻写在基因里的渴望，无法掌控也无法自我抑制，迫切的只想要被占有和填满。  
外面的人还在耐心的哄，"仁俊啊，开开门，我不会伤害你的。"  
才不相信你…  
打开门腿软扑在李帝努的怀里的时候，黄仁俊只有一个想法，啊，原来alpha的信息素是这个味道。  
被横抱起来放到床上之后，黄仁俊已经彻底酸软下来，无论是身体还是心理上都感到了强烈的空虚，本能的寻求alpha的安慰。  
比起没有经验的大哥，哪怕刚刚被扑面的信息素刺激得眼眶都红了，分化早的弟弟依旧靠谱的多。  
李帝努看着躺在床上明显已经快到极限了却还在忍耐的人，放出了自己的信息素裹了上去，alpha的信息素在发情前期具有一定安抚作用，浓郁的酒香混着黑樱桃灌入口鼻和毛孔，黄仁俊感觉渴望被满足了点，老实下来。  
  
趁着这会李帝努去了忙内的房间，把信息素测试仪翻拿了过来，刚到床边就看到黄仁俊咬着下唇小声地抱怨，"李帝努，我难受…"  
靠，李帝努瞬间就心疼了，坐在床边也不知道怎么哄，再加上omega发情的时候样子勾人的很，平常性格要强的人现在这幅软绵绵的样子，简直浑身都写着"快来标记我"，哪个A都受不了，不知道自己是用了多大的定力才克制住趁人之危的想法。  
但单方面的克制并没有作用，信息素的安抚能力被愈来愈强烈的欲望冲淡，黄仁俊自力更生，撑着坐起来把自己缠到了alpha的身上，手臂沿着脖颈把人抱紧之后发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
李诺软香入怀愣是没敢动，这种被omega们纷纷诟病甚至想要根除的生理本能，确实过于难以控制。  
动作有点狼狈的退开些，刚刚那一抱，直接把自己的反应都勾出来了。  
伸手把测试仪的金属片贴在黄仁俊颈后的腺体上，测试仪滴滴了两声，数值已经高于浅性发情的信息素数值，表明已经完全进入了发情期。  
宿舍里因为都是A，并没有的omega的抑制剂，A与O的抑制剂相互并不起效，黄糕觉得自己不会分化成omega压根从来没有备用过这种东西。  
  
所以…现在该怎么办？  
这是李帝努第一次接触到发情期的omega，还是自己喜欢的人，并无经验，有点懵。  
但是床上的omega没给他想的时间，发情热的折磨对他来说刚刚开始，燥热让人不耐，无意识的磨蹭着床单，睡衣也被撩高，露出柔韧的腰腹，性器在没有任何抚慰的情况下硬挺起来，濡湿了睡裤的前端。更要命的是这人半眯着充满水雾的眼睛，向床边的李帝努张开手，娇娇软软的拖着尾音，"难受，要抱…"  
这他妈的谁忍得了，李帝努赶紧把人抱进怀里，把睡衣的铃口拉下来打算给个临时标记之后再想办法。手指搭上露出的后颈，只是轻轻的抚摸，怀里的人就一阵颤抖，发出陌生的呻吟声。  
见状李帝努也没犹豫，对着腺体就咬了下去，牙齿刺破皮肤，alpha信息素从狭小的伤口慢慢注入腺体，能感受到怀里的人瞬间绷紧了，又渐渐颤抖着放松，最后完全瘫软了下来，只是临时标记，前端就射了出来，伸手一摸全是滑腻。

临时标记应当会立刻起作用让情热褪去，但果茶的甜涩味丝毫没有减弱，反而越来越浓，李诺意识到这种现象不正常，但是omega的气息对alpha有致命的吸引力，哪怕意志力再良好，也扛不住这种香甜诱人的勾引，自己的理智都快被本能取代了。 黄仁俊意识已经非常混沌了，虽然被alpha的信息素严严实实的包围着，甚至接受了临时标记，但是欲念不降反升，浑身的细胞都叫嚣着被侵占被标记，生理泪水顺着眼角渗出，他已经要承受不住了，只想服从本能。 深受折磨的omega急躁的寻求着帮忙，双手胡乱的扯着衣服，扣子都被自己拽掉了两颗，露出光滑的肩头，"我要…给我…给我好不好…"，但到底要什么自己也不知道，只是渴望被填满。  
发情期的omega一般只会有两个念头，  
标记和怀孕。  
  
他不知道自己要什么，尚且清醒的alpha知道啊，李帝努闻言喉头一甜，完全进入发情期的omega只能用抑制剂或性交缓解，如果不采取措施，刻在骨子里的基因会让他们生不如死。  
alpha舔了舔刚刚使用过的尖牙，努力的压抑自己，忍得生疼，齿间omega的味道太好，让人想要进一步撷取。

"仁俊？"  
"嗯…嗯？"  
"你想要什么？抑制剂？"  
  
"…不…不是…"  
"那要什么？"  
"要、我要…要你…要你！！"omega已然有些崩溃，咬着自己的衣袖呜咽。  
"我是谁？"  
"李…李帝努…求求你，帮帮我…"

几句问答都显得漫长，而omega天生知道怎么发挥自己的优势让alpha服从，黄仁俊伸手牢牢缠住他的脖子，把自己彻底窝里alpha的怀里，用自己的小腿和膝盖去蹭已经完全硬起来的性器。  
李帝努被蹭的一僵，omega不知收敛，脸色潮红眼神迷蒙，欲望的驱使下，早没了清纯的矜贵，取而代之的是笑得春情而又浪荡，咬得红艳的唇轻轻开口。  
"求求你…"  
  
"既然是仁俊的要求，那就没办法拒绝了…"李帝努一边轻咬着光洁的肩头，一边一寸一寸的慢慢将睡裤脱掉，连同着湿哒哒的内裤一起被剥下来。  
  
用来承欢的部位渗出的水流了小半个臀部，李诺有点神奇的伸手沾了些透明黏腻的液体，扯出一道水线。  
"仁俊啊，为什么这么湿？"  
"我…不知道…"  
黄仁俊被问的有些呆愣，自己伸手在穴口摸索，沾了满手的水光，抬眼直勾勾的跟李帝努对视。  
"这里，好不舒服，痒…"  
说完自顾自的将自己的手指慢慢插进窄小但已经松软的穴口，小幅度的刺戳，还加了一根手指，细长的双指张开扩张甬道任由液体流出来，甚至能微微看到里面艳红的穴肉收缩着。  
李帝努看着这活色生香的画面，口干舌燥，忍不住扯开已经失去两颗扣子的睡衣，从颈侧一直舔咬到胸口。  
发情的omega无处不敏感，有些颗粒感的舌苔碾过乳珠，打着圈的舔弄，快感让omega软着嗓子喘了一声，仰着下巴细碎的呻吟，连手里的动作都顾不上了。  
  
李诺放过已经充血挺立的两点，把黄仁俊的手抽了出来，放在自己的腰腹上低声的诱哄。  
"仁俊尼帮我解开吧？"  
基因催使着他服从，换了姿势半跪在床上，颤着手给alpha解开纽扣，拉下拉链后露出了里面包裹着粗大勃起的内裤。  
omega无意识的舔了舔唇，把黑色的内裤慢慢扯下，应该硬挺的性器弹了出来，狰狞又笔直，忍耐了许久已经涨成了紫红色。完成了任务的黄仁俊抬眼看着李帝努，没有得到自己想要的夸奖，有些委屈的用沾满自己液体的手去抓粗壮的性器。  
  
这一抓彻底让李帝努脑袋里的弦崩断了，把撩火的omega摁回了床上，将自己嵌进他的双腿之间，性器抵着腿根，咬着后槽牙一字一句的问。  
"仁俊，你想好了，真的要我帮你吗？"  
无论我多想占有你，哪怕是在趁人之危，我也想你自己亲口承认愿意接受我。  
  
黄仁俊眯着眼睛看他，并没有说话，摸了摸对方棱角分明的脸，缠到腰上的双腿代替了回答，将自己完全送给眼前的人。  
alpha仿佛解开束缚，把缠在腰上的双腿拉得更开，将性器抵住了渴望被进入而收缩的穴口，就着股间黏滑的液体和浊白，一点点的推进柔软的甬道。  
疼痛在被填满的愉悦下几乎可以无视，心理上和生理上的快感一起淹没了正在被进入的omega，媚肉一层一层的绞上来，紧致又温柔。  
被性器钉入深处的黄仁俊感觉自己如同祭祀台上被献祭的奴隶，alpha浓烈的气息和强势的侵犯仿佛直接在跟灵魂交触，本能已经完全盖过了理智，身体渴望着被狠狠的对待。  
李帝努倒吸了一口气，缓缓地动腰，笑着感叹，"仁俊你里面好热啊。"  
omega没回话，眼角殷红，只咬着手指催促，"你快点…"  
娇软的请求永远是床上的大杀器，李帝努没了笑，摆动腰部大幅度的抽插，性器每一次的抽出都带出不少的水，再重重的撞入，房间只剩淫靡的交合声以及omega的呻吟。  
  
omega和alpha的信息素交融，迷乱着感官，两人均是被勾得情潮迭起，李帝努将怀里的人抱起来坐在怀里颠弄，这种体位进入的太深，黄仁俊爽的几乎要魂飞魄散，颤抖着身子哭叫出声，被alpha堵住了嘴，含住舌头一下没一下的逗着，也不还回去，只能发出呜呜的喘息。  
被冷落下来的性器在两人腰腹间摩擦，没有抚慰也重新硬挺了起来，顶端一下一下的蹭在块状分明的腹肌上，黏液蹭得到处都是，得到和后方不一样的落差感。

涨疼的感觉让黄仁俊忍不住要自己动手去碰，却被察觉到动作李帝努抓住了双手。  
"你放开我，放开我！"omega不满的抱怨，扭着腰挣扎。  
这动作让alpha视觉和感官都受到了刺激，暗吸了口气，"仁俊啊，你能用后面高潮的，是不是？试试看，你可以的。"  
"不行的…我不行…"性爱中的omega情绪敏感，黄仁俊委屈得几乎要溢出来，有点哭腔，李帝努看的这副可怜的样子心痒痒，身下干的愈加凶狠，在漂亮的锁骨上留下印记，又顺着往下将充血的奶粒含进嘴里，在唇齿间挑逗，轻咬之后又安抚的舔弄。  
omega被干的失神，不同的敏感点被攻击，哭叫声变成了抽抽噎噎的低吟，一声胜过一声的撩人，快感层层叠叠涌上来，似乎把五感都丢在了半空中，像个小舟一样沉沉浮浮，身体软的不像话，只能感觉到进入身体的那根器物，无意识的在脑子里去描绘侵犯自己的性器有多大。  
  
李帝努能感受到甬道收缩的频率，紧致湿软里进出自己也是爽头皮发麻，现在明白他大概是要高潮了，于是不再全进全出，而是一下一下的往深处撞，仿佛要把深处没打开的生殖腔撞开，黄仁俊被撞到最隐秘的部位，浑身一颤，被逼出了尖叫，后穴瞬间绞紧，前段也抖着射出精液，喷在alpha的下颚和唇角。  
被omega猛然的高潮刺激得不轻，想要继续冲刺的时候突然感受到甬道里突然流出一股液体，浇在自己阴茎上，一摸就沾了满手的淫液。  
alpha不是没上过生理课，也不禁感叹了，"天啊仁俊你也太棒了，居然还会潮吹么。"  
高潮过的omega像断了线的木偶，没骨头似的瘫软下来轻喘着气，没对这句话有太大的反应。  
李帝努也没追问，将人放躺在床上深深的抽动了几下之后将性器顶进最深的地方，有些烫人的精液一股一股射在内壁上，黄仁俊被喷射的力道激得弓起了腰，alpha的射精量很大，他退着身体想要结束这种感觉，却被抓住脚腕摁在了原地，接受这磨人的灌溉。  
精液喷射了十几股，终于停了下来，omega的身体不受控制的轻颤着，好一会才缓过来，伸出手摸了摸alpha的脸。  
李帝努喘着气怔了一下，反应过来自己脸上还沾着白浊，随即舔了舔唇角，弯着眉眼笑的开心，"仁俊连这个都是甜的啊。"  
大型犬伏下来，抱住了床上可爱的omega，左右嗅了嗅，尾巴摇得欢快。  
"现在仁俊尼身上都是我的味道了。"  
  
  
第二天早  
钟辰乐接到电话的时候乖巧可爱，听了事情原委带着抑制剂杀过来的时候仿佛一只炸毛的猫，任是一路上朴志晟怎么帮他爹说好话都没能让暴躁的亲故心情好一点，甚至被连坐。  
真的进了屋闻到一屋子混杂交融的信息素的时候，手里的抑制剂差点甩在他诺哥脸上。  
看完还在睡觉的仁俊哥，确定没有彻底标记之后松了一口气，钟辰乐走出房间，两个alpha老老实实的跪坐在地上认错状，钟辰乐经过冲击已经恢复了不少，想了想，还是把抑制剂递给了李帝努。  
"哥等仁俊哥醒了，你们商量…什么时候打吧，发情期这才过了第一天。"  
李帝努点点头，拿着抑制剂有些若有所思，钟辰乐把朴志晟拽起来，两人准备打道回府，出去玩两天把空间重新腾给哥哥们。  
快要走到门口的时候钟辰乐又回到了李诺边上，快速又沉默的从包里掏出一盒避孕药递给他，看清楚药盒上的字之后，李帝努也沉默的接过，俩人心照不宣的达成了共识，剩下了一脸疑惑的忙内。  
  
虽然做好了心理准备，但三天后的钟辰乐再到宿舍的时候，还是被他俊哥那副纵欲过度的样子惊到了，哪哪都是被狠狠疼爱过的痕迹，说话的声音都哑了。  
  
钟辰乐:李帝努你不是人，李帝努瑞斯拜特。


End file.
